


Sexy Giggles

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [79]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You’ve been away on a mission for two weeks. Poe missed you so much that he had to show you up and personal just how much.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 3





	Sexy Giggles

When you landed in the hangar and hopped out of your X-Wing, Poe was right there to welcome you back, “Y/N! I missed you so much!” He hugged you, picked you up, and spun you around.

You laughed as he set you back down, “Poe! I missed you too!” You continued to laugh as he peppered kisses all over your face, “Poe! Stoooop!”

He giggled as he pulled back, “I’m sorry. I’m just so glad to see you. These past two weeks have been so miserable without you.”

You hummed, “Hmmm, well you’re not hurt or dead, so it looks like you were fine without me.”

“Actually,” you both turned to Leia’s voice, “He wouldn’t stop bothering me about how you were doing. So he was definitely a mess without you.”

You gave Poe a knowing look, “Of course, he was.”

Poe shrugged and gave you a sheepish grin, “What? I worry about you.”

You rolled your eyes, “Anyway,” and turned back to Leia, “Debrief?”

Leia shook her head, “Later. Looks like your flyboy may combust if he’s away from you any longer.”

You laughed, “Alright. If you need anything else, Leia, just let me know.” Leia saluted you as Poe began to drag you to your shared quarters. 

Once you were inside and the doors slid shut, Poe mumbled, “Finally,” and pressed his lips against yours. Your hands automatically wove themselves into Poe’s black curls. You missed the feeling of his hair in between your fingers, “Being without you was torture,” he mumbled against your lips, “You don’t even know how many times I jacked off to the thought of you in a day.”

You couldn’t help but laugh, “Your wrist must be very sore.”

Poe nodded, “Yeah. I had to wear a brace at one point. Had to lie to the nurse saying I sprained it while lifting some crates.”

You laughed again, “You’re such a goddamn mess, Poe Dameron.”

Poe’s nose nuzzled against yours, “I’m a mess for you.” He stepped back, holding your face in his hands looking at you with such intensity.

“What’s wrong?”

He shook his head, “Nothing. You’re just so fucking beautiful. I missed your fucking face so much.”

You giggled, “My fucking face?”

“And your laugh. Your giggles. Damn, your giggles are so sexy.”

You laughed once more, “How can giggles be sexy?”

He pinched your side and you yelped, “Hush. I’m trying to seduce you.” He fervently kissed you and you could feel the desperation, “I missed you so much. Lemme show you.”

You nodded, “Please do.”

Poe picked you up and threw you onto the bed. He quickly got to unzipping your flight suit and pulling it off you. Meanwhile, you tried doing the same with him. 

Eventually, you two were both naked. Poe held his cock in his hand and slowly inserted himself into you. You hissed and mumbled, “Fuck!”

Poe smirked and said, “I know right? I feel amazing.”

You rolled your eyes, donning a small smirk of your own, “Can you not be cocky right now?”

He shrugged, “Since it’s my cock that’s inside you that made you cry out in pleasure, I have every right to be cocky.”

You burst out laughing, “Stars, I missed you.”

Poe thrust his hips into you and groaned, “Me too.”


End file.
